


Love will be cruel to who it entices.

by IrisofParadise



Series: Domestic AU [12]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Children of Characters, Domestic, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, OC children - Freeform, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisofParadise/pseuds/IrisofParadise
Summary: A sequel of sorts to 'Forgive me, my love.' and 'Mornings are the worst.' where Alex and Anatoly are meeting.





	Love will be cruel to who it entices.

**Author's Note:**

> A big huge thanks to Alison (gangstertogangster) for allowing me to use her ocs.
> 
> During this portion of Domestic AU Anatoly has begun to meet with is not really ex-wife while being re-married. He doesn't tell either woman and the affair drags on for several months. The birth of the affair begins at the end of this.

_ **Hell's Kitchen, NY  
April, 2024** _

It's nearly half past four when Anatoly knocks on Alex's door. He doesn't even have time to fidget nervously with his keys before the door is opening and she's standing there, curly hair haphazardly pulled up into a bun with a few curls escaping and framing her face.

Yoga pants, loose t-shirt that's faded from years of wash, barefoot. She's dressed for comfort today, not public, and Anatoly thinks she looks beautiful.

Alex gives a half smile, still not sure about this  _ thing  _ whatever it may be that is going on between them. "Hey, Tolenka," She finally says after a long pause, the old nickname slipping much more easily from her than she is comfortable with.

He happily smiles back, nods his head ever so slightly in greeting. He doesn't say anything, afraid that he'll spill out the old names he had once called her as well and not yet ready to see what consequences that very action could have.

She moves away from the door, a clear offering of  _ come in if you'd like, _ and Anatoly does, toeing his shoes off and leaving them beside the door right next to a pair of her flats. He knows she hates shoes in the house, says it tracks far too much dirt in and will scuff her floors up. Then sweeps twice a day anyway.

He feels awkward as he stands in the center of her living room and he shoves his hands into his pockets to hide their slight trembling. It doesn't even matter that he'd been seeing her every few days for the past month, since she had come to his office and asked for his signature on the medical papers for their son. This is the very first time he's been inside her home. He'd dropped her off but hadn't been allowed in just a week and a half ago. So now he took this opportunity to look at the pictures on the walls. 

Pictures of a very young Alexei eating cake for his fourth birthday. School pictures from kindergarten up to the seventh grade. Anatoly smiles softly as he looks at his child's face and how much he'd aged in the past twelve years. Alexei had his hair color but the rest of him, oh the rest of him was nearly a copy of Alex. Her eye shape. Her curly hair. Her face shape. Her smile.

In all honesty, Anatoly and Alex both had brown eyes so it was hard to say whose eye color he took after. And both adults had curly hair, though Anatoly's was more of a wavy curly while Alex's was curly. Anatoly felt biased but still thought that his son was perfect.

He still can't believe that he's with Alex and Alexei. It feels as though it's a dream, going to vanish into smoke at any given moment.

"Are you hungry?" Alex's question yanks him back to the present and he wonders just how much time he'd spent staring at the pictures on the walls.

There's the sound of the fridge being opened and then Alex's voice calling out, "We have some sticky rice leftover from last night and bananas?"

A small smile from Anatoly. "No thank you, Sashka."

The woman leaned over slightly in order to shoot a glare at him. "Just Alex. You know I don't like it when you change my name," the last bit she muttered more to herself bitterly. Years of being made fun of by her fellow classmates had made her resent her name, thus why she went by her middle name. And so she hated it when even that would be changed.

Anatoly still heard her mutter and laughed lightly, amused and apologetic. "I know. My apologies."

She doesn't acknowledge his apology, instead asking, "Are you thirsty?"

He opens his mouth, prepared to laugh again and tell her no, but is interrupted by Alexei yelling down from the second floor, "Maa! I can't find my suitcase!" 

Alex rolls her eyes and moves to stand by the bottom of the stairs, seemingly unaffected by the fact that she is now just inches away from Anatoly. "Did you check under the bed?" She called back.

Footsteps from above and Alexei was standing at the top of the stairs and looking annoyed. "Yes, ma'am! It's no- Dad!" At the sight of him Alexei brightened up instantly. His grin was infectious and had Anatoly beaming right back at the twelve year old. 

Alex shook her head in false exasperation before running up the stairs with an, "Alright, let's go dig in your closet, kiddo."

Anatoly waited for just a moment before taking off after the woman. He stopped in Alexei's bedroom doorway and watched as Alexei shuffled in spot sheepishly as his mother began looking through his closet.

"Oh come  _ on _ , Al," Alex groaned out in mild annoyance as she tried to move a pile of clothes around, only to let out a huff when a pile of shoes fell over. "I asked you to clean your room earlier this week," Alex said, leaning back into the closet.

Her tone made Alexei make a face, nose wrinkling and tongue poking out slightly from the corner of his mouth. "I did clean my room." He insisted.

And really, Anatoly had to agree. The room was spotless.

Alex on the other hand was not as amused as Anatoly so obviously was. She rolled her eyes and gave Alexei a firm glare. "You need to clean your closet too, Al."

Alexei groaned loudly but nodded. "Yes, Maa."

A nod of approval from Alex. "Thank you, Beta." She slips past Anatoly to go back down to the kitchen. But Anatoly stays standing in the doorway, glancing between Alex's retreating figure and his son.

The pre-teen waits until his mother is gone before making a face, eyes crossed and tongue sticking out again.

Anatoly raises an eyebrow, fully amused, but gives his best stern, "Don't be disrespectful to your mama, Alyoshka."

Alexei sticks his tongue out at Anatoly with a hum but then nods. "Okay."

The two fall into silence, not fully comfortable but not tense or uncomfortable either, as Alexei begins attempting to clean out his closet. He lets out an 'ah ha' as he finds his suitcase under a pile of shoes.

"So what are you packing for?" Anatoly finally asks, curiosity compelling him.

"Huh? Oh, mom and I are going to Jersey for spring break. We usually get a little beach house. I like when we go on the boardwalk for the day and then walk around at sunset," Alexei explains, tossing a pile of clothes into his suitcase. He pauses as a thought crosses his mind. "Do you wanna come with us maybe?"

He looks so hopeful, eyes bright and biting his lower lip, and Anatoly can't find it in him to say no because really, he does want to go with them. He'd already missed twelve years of Alexei's life, he didn't want to miss anymore.

So without even thinking about possible future consequences he blurts out, "Of course! I'd love to go with you!"

The look that Alexei gives him could outshine the sun and just a moment of seeing his son’s face that happy is worth all the hell the decision may bring upon him.

"I'll go ask Mom!" Alexei says, already rushing past Anatoly.

Anatoly laughs softly, amused but still concerned that he's going to mess things up. He doesn't want to make Alex uncomfortable and he doesn't want to impose. But before he's able to tell his son any of this, the pre-teen is already running down the stairs and calling out, "Mom! Mom! Maa!"

"What, Al?" Alex calls back.

"Is it cool if dad comes with us?!" 

The question makes Alex nearly drop the dishes. "I'm sorry?" Alex asked, blinking quickly a few times as the question was repeated both in her head and verbally by her son.

She looks between the hopeful look on her child's face to the concerned and hopeful on Anatoly's. "You... want to go with us?" She asks slowly, still not sure if she's understood her son correctly.

A small nod from Anatoly. "I would really like to. If it is alright with you of course." 

Alexei can tell that his mother is hesitant, puts on his best kicked puppy face and clasps his hands together in a beg and mouths, " _ Please? Please? Please?" _

And finally she relents with a fond eye roll and, "We're leaving around eight tomorrow morning. If you can somehow manage to wake yourself up, you are more than welcome to join us."

It was said partially in jest, she still remembered how Anatoly had never been a morning person, but also as a warning. ' _ If you are late you are gone,' _ was said just as plain as day as her joking. He understood and nodded, saying seriously, "I will be here."

They share a look.

And Alexei claps his hands together. "Are you staying for dinner too?" He doesn't wait for either of his parents to respond and instead turns to his mom and asks, "Can he stay for dinner? What's for dinner anyway?" He grins, gleeful, when both his parents laugh at his excitement.

"He goes a mile per second, I swear," Alex says, looking over her son to shake her head at Anatoly.

The Russian crosses his arms. "He did not get that from me," he jokes right back, the teasing flowing from him naturally. He taps his chin thoughtfully before continuing with, "In fact I distinctly remember you being the exact same way, zvezda moya."

He can't help but to smile warmly as she laughs, a small flush to her cheeks as she recognizes the old nickname. He thinks, not for the first time, that she looks even more beautiful than when she left him.

Alexei interrupts them, but Anatoly can't find it in him to be annoyed as he thinks it is perhaps for the best. He has to stop flirting with Alex he tells himself repeatedly, saying it like a mantra, but he just can't help it. It just comes so  _ easy _ with her.

"No but seriously, Maa. I'm getting hungry. What's for dinner?" 

Alex laughs again but gestures to the fridge. "I think we still have some navratan korma left over from last night."

A hum of pleasure from the boy as he opens the fridge. "Which container is it in exactly?"

"Try the butter?" 

A look from the boy. "Which butter? We only have, like, seven different types of butter containers," he sasses back jokingly as he picks up a container. A glance in and he makes a face at the uncooked vegetables inside. Another container and a sigh before it's placed back in the fridge as well. He picked up a third container, peeked in, and let out a hum of, "Navratan korma!"

Alex pulls plates from the counter and Anatoly moves almost as though it's pure instinct and takes the plates from her. As he moves to set the table she pauses to watch him but then pulls glasses from the cabinet, fills them with water, and carries them effortlessly to the table. Years of working in her father's restaurant as a waitress had taught her how to balance with dishes.

All throughout dinner Anatoly steals glances at Alex. Smiles warmly as she grins at Alexei, at their son. He does his best to ignore the sharp pain in his heart as he thinks about Shauna at home. He instead chooses to focus on watching Alex watch their child. She's so interested in everything Alexei has to say. And Alexei is so excited to tell her about his day and his friends. It’s crystal clear to see that Alexei has grown up so very loved and Anatoly finds himself happier than he thought he ever could be.

But eventually dinner is finished and he knows that he has to leave. He tries to find excuses to stay; "I'll help with the dishes." "Alyoshka do you need help with homework?" "Alex, I can put the dishes away."; until eventually even the excuses aren't able to work anymore and he has to leave. The only consolation he has is that the very next day he'll be seeing them again and not only that but spending a full week with them.

Equal halves excitement and nervousness course through Anatoly's being the closer he gets to home. He makes a quick detour to the nearest Walmart and grabs a bag of Lindor chocolates for his wife. He keeps the bag held behind his back as he walks into the apartment. Shauna doesn't even look up from doing the dishes and Anatoly can tell just from her posture that she's annoyed with him, and that's being kind.

He can't blame her. He'd been coming home later than usual the past few nights for the past month. 

"Dorogaya," he says far too sweetly.

She scoffs and continues washing dishes, ignoring him completely.

Anatoly just sighs, rubs the back of his neck with his free hand and slowly moves closer to his wife. "Shauna I know you are upset with me," he pauses as she scoffs again. "But I am very sorry." He smiles just slightly as he sees her begin washing the dishes slower, listening to him now.

The tension is melting from her, though annoyance continues to radiate from her.

He doesn't stop, moves closer to wrap an arm around her middle. "I brought you a gift, malyshka." 

Now he has her full attention. She turns the water off and reaches for the hand towel, turning to face her husband and lean back against the counter. 

She tilts her head to the side slightly, eyes narrowing. "What?" The question is full of suspiciousness because Anatoly really only bought gifts when he was trying to butter her up. It worked, much to her annoyance, usually. 

Anatoly grins and proudly pulls the bag of chocolates from behind his back. "Sweets for my sweet?" He shakes the bag slightly, beaming.

Shauna laughs before she can stop herself. It wasn't like Anatoly to be sweet like that and she says just as much as she takes the bright red bag from him. Maybe this uncharacteristic attitude is the reason that she doesn't tells him she prefers Ghiradelli chocolates instead.

"I can't just spoil my wife?" He asks back, teasing her.

Another small laugh from her as she opens the bag. She glances down and stares into it. "You typically aren't such a..." She drums her fingers against the bag before rolling her eyes and settling with, "sweetheart about it, Tol."

A hum from the man. "Well perhaps I should be." He says simply. He reaches a hand out and twirls a few strands of her hair around a finger, lets it go, then does it once more.

Again an uncharacteristically sweet thing of him and Shauna can't help but to find comfort in the gesture. Anatoly grins when she leans into his touch, her eyes fluttering closed. A few moments more and Shauna's eyes open but the smile remains in place.

"You," a poke to his chest, "are not off the hook just yet, Tol."

He tsks at her playfully. "Well how do I get off the hook then?" He doesn't move away from her, continues to play with the soft strands of her hair. And she lets him.

"Well the boys are on spring break. And Vladimir and Matt are going on some sort of double-date, double vacation," she waved her hand, "thing with Natasha and Yelena and the kids." Shauna says.

Anatoly nods, a small frown forming. He had forgotten that his sons were also on spring break now. Instead of focusing on this he just pushes onward with, "So my brother is going to prison again?" Shauna laughs but swats at his arm. Anatoly finally lets go of her hair and rubs his chin thoughtfully. "Do you think I will be bailing them out this time? I think it is my turn." He grins as she laughs. He's only half joking; Vladimir and Yelena tended to get arrested when together.

"Oh hush," Shauna says between laughs. "I was just thinking-"

"Oh no."

She raises an eyebrow and he grins apologetically. "I was just thinking that the four of us could do something maybe?"

The look of hopefulness falls when she sees Anatoly begin frowning. 

"This week?" A nod from his wife and he sighs. "I can't. I... I forgot the boys were going on spring break this week. I have to do something for work. Go out of state for the week," he lies easily. It's beginning to concern him with how easy it is becoming to lie to the people he loves.

Just like that the annoyance and tension are back once again.

"Are you serious?" She asks, tone full of disbelief. An exasperated laugh leaves her. "Tol you are your own boss! Re-arrange whatever it is you're doing!"

A sense of hopelessness fills him to the brim. "I can't." He shrugs, faking nonchalance. "I have to do this." His tone changes so it's a tad colder and she glares as she recognizes the tone. "It is very important to me that I do this."

His tone only annoys her even more than the words he spoke did. "Well what's so important that you can't spend time with your wife and children?" Shauna asks, hands on her hips and foot tapping. It's clear that whatever Anatoly will say will not be good enough reason.

Anatoly winces slightly as he searches for the correct words. He can't very well tell her that he's going to New Jersey with his son from his first marriage, a marriage that his wife doesn't know about, or that the trip also means he'll be with his first wife.

Finally he just settles with, "I just have to do this thing, Shauna."

It's not the answer she wants and she scoffs. "Fine." She tries to brush past him but stops when he gently grabs her wrist.

"I'll make it up to the boys. I'll take them out somewhere," he says. She purses her lips. Tilts her head slightly as he raises her hands to his mouth and begins peppering kisses lightly to her fingers. He takes the bag of chocolate from her and tosses it onto the counter. "And maybe I can make it up to you? Tonight?"

The implication is crystal clear and she smiles, just an upturn of the corners of her mouth. 

"You don't want to eat? I saved you a plate of food," Shauna said, gesturing towards the microwave where a covered plate of sat.

Anatoly held her hands tighter and began to slowly press soft kisses to her wrists. "Nyet. Already ate, malyshka."

He had hoped that this would placate her and make her want to move to the bedroom quicker but is surprised when instead all it achieved was her narrowing her eyes at him, more from annoyance than anything really.

"Really? What'd you eat?"

A pause from him. Then, "Indian." No harm in telling the truth he supposed.

She looks at him in confusion. In all the ten years together he had never once showed an interest in Indian food, in fact he seemed to avoid it at all costs. "I didn't know you liked Indian?" The statement sounds more questioning than she meant for it to.

He shrugs. "Da. Am particularly fond of korma." Shauna hums in thought. So Anatoly continues speaking, "I," he breaks off nervously. Clears his throat and says clearly, "I really love lamb. And vegetarian. Korma I mean. They are my favorite. Vegetarian Indian food is really good. Always love it.”

An upturn of the corners of his mouth in a half smile. He’d had to get used to vegetarian food in general when he was married to Alex and had found he rather liked it. To an extent. He still preferred foods with meat but if it was put in front of him he would eat it, unlike Vladimir who always made a face and demanded to be fed normal food. 

"You like vegetarian food?" His wife asks, unable to hide her surprise.

Anatoly smiles softly to himself as he thinks about Alex's cooking. Thinks about how he'd used to come home to her cooking, singing softly and dancing as she did so. Thinks about all the food she used to cook for him. Thinks about dinner not even two hours ago. Then shrugs. "Da. On occasion." 

Shauna gives a low hum in thought as she takes in this new information. "Where do you like Indian food from?"

A pause as he thinks that there could be no harm in telling the truth even if it's only a half truth. "Indian Delight. Best Indian I've ever had." Another half truth. Alex's parents' cooking only came second to Alex's own cooking in his opinion. "Better than any restaurant in Moscow." Not only a full truth but a very high compliment.

**~oOo~**

It's hours after Anatoly had left that Alexei wanders into his mother's room to find her packing her bags. He tilts his head as she hums softly to herself. 

When he recognizes the tune he hums along. She flashes him a grin then begins to sing aloud. 

"Mera naam ishq. Tera naam ishq. Mera naam tera naam mera naam ishq." She spins slowly in spot, and laughs when her son whistles along to the tune.

"Have you finished packing, Beta?" She asks, tossing a pair of yoga pants into her bag. 

Alexei nods, moving to sit cross legged on her bed. "Mhm. I even packed a nice outfit without you having to tell me to this time!" He says proudly. This year he has an outfit he actually likes. Nice pants and a nice shirt.

Alex grins at him. "I'm so happy for you, Al. You want to help me find an outfit to wear? I can't pick between any of my clothes."

Her son nods, taking the job seriously. And to him, it is serious. He saw the looks his dad was sending to her throughout dinner when his mother was too busy ignoring him. He saw the looks that his mom had given when his dad was leaving. He knows that feelings remain between them and he can't help but want for the two of them to fix things between them.

He wonders if this is how Peyton, one of his best friends, feels about her parents.

So he moves from the bed and makes his way to the closet to pick between her dresses. He pulls one out, a pink kameez. It's one she rarely wears but Alexei thinks she always looks gorgeous in it. "I like this one. It compliments you well." 

He lays it on the bed then turns back to the closet. "Or this one," he says, pulling out a red one with green and gold near the bottom. This one has short sleeves rather than long like the pink. "Red for if you're wanting to get laid though."

"Alexei Sheikh!" 

The pre-teen flashes a sheepish grin up at his mom. "Sorry, mom. But no seriously. Red always looks great on you and dad will love it." 

Alex raises an eyebrow at him, eyes following him as he places this kameez onto the bed as well. "And what makes you think that I want to do anything with him exactly? We aren't together for a reason." This is said more to herself than to him, as though she's trying to convince herself.

Her son frowns but shrugs. "I'm just saying. Red looks good on you. I'm gonna get to bed. I love you." 

He moves to hug her and she lets out a happy sigh. "Love you more, Beta." She laughs when he blows a raspberry and turns him to face the door. "Go on then. Off to bed with you, young man!"

It's only when he's gone that Alex looks between the two kameez laid out on her bed. She picks up the red one, looks it over, imagines how Anatoly would look at her if she were to wear it. 

Then hangs it back up.

She doesn't want to sleep with Anatoly, platonically or romantically. She ignores the quiet voice inside that tells her not yet anyway. 

A sigh as she rubs at her temples. She won't be doing anything of the sort, not with her son just a room away during the vacation.

**~oOo~**

Early the next morning Anatoly leaves, calling Sergei to drive him to Alex's house since Sergei is the only one who really knows what's happening between him and Alex. When they pull into the driveway Sergei gives Anatoly a look. Anatoly huffs.

"Don't even start."

"Tolya, you have to tell Shauna," Sergei says back sounding far more calm than the other man had. "You are my friend as well as my boss and I am telling you this as a friend; tell your wife about Alex. And tell Alex about Shauna. Before this all gets any deeper, do the smart thing.”

Anatoly just sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, and tapped his foot in a quick rhythm. "I can't. I have to go," he said, breaking off and smiling as he sees Alexei coming out the front door. "Alyshoka!" He called out, already stepping from the car and ignoring Sergei's groan of annoyance.

Sergei watches as Anatoly walks forward, bag slung over one shoulder, and pulls the pre-teen into a tight hug. It's clear that Anatoly thinks if he lets go, Alexei will disappear into air. Sergei can't help but smile softly as he sees Alexei beam up at his father. When the pre-teen gives a shy wave to Sergei, Sergei waves back. Then nods to Alex as he sees her leaning against the doorway. She just smiles and gives a small wave back. So Sergei watches the scene before him. Anatoly with an arm slung over his son's shoulder and nodding along as the boy babbles excitedly and the two walking towards the house. 

Sergei puts the car in reverse and leaves the small family alone.

"I'm surprised you actually made it here in time," Alex laughed out, grinning brightly at the brunette. "You weren't really a morning person, last I remember."

Anatoly let out a laugh as he followed her into the house. "Da. Still am not actually. I promised I would be here though, did I not?" He gives her a meaningful look.

She flushes slightly at the look he gives her and mentally swears at herself. She isn't twenty-two anymore and she doesn't like how Anatoly seems to still have the power to make her feel the way he did sixteen years ago. So she says nothing, instead just looks right back at him.

Alexei glances between the two of them, has to stop himself from physically bouncing in spot as he sees the looks his dad is giving his mother. "I'll sit in the back so you guys can sit in the front. Together." 

It's not an offer, just a simple statement, and he dashes to pick up his suitcase and run to the car before either of his parents can say anything. 

The adults are shocked for a moment, just staring after their son and slowly looking back at each other. When they make eye contact they laugh, awkwardness making them look away. Anatoly rubs at the back of his neck.

"Guess we should be going then?"

Alex nods, picks up her bag and keys from where they had been tossed onto the couch. "Yeah. Come on then, Tolenka."

**~oOo~**

The drive goes fairly well, though awkwardness hangs heavy like a cloud. Alexei keeps the conversation flowing, talking about school and his two best friends. Alex smiles and glances into the rearview mirror at her son while Anatoly turns slightly in his seat to grin and nod when appropriate as the pre-teen speaks.

After nearly an hour of driving Alex pulls into a McDonald's parking lot and the trio walk inside, Alexei between his parents. Alex and Anatoly have barely said a word to each other the whole drive thus far. 

But finally they speak when they both go to pay for breakfast, wallets in hand and freezing. Alex slowly glares up at Anatoly, clearly challenging him.

"I can pay for this." She says, offended that he seems to think that she can't.

Anatoly just shrugs but holds his card out to the cashier. "Alright. So can I."

The cashier looks between the two, smile forced and clearly exhausted; no one wants to be out working with the public at nearly nine in the morning, let alone a college student out for spring break.

Neither of the adults notice her annoyance and continue to glare at one another. Alexei slowly looks between them, then leans forward to ask the cashier, "May I add an ice-cream to that order please?"

This gets both his mom and dad's attention. Alex frowns at her son, not that Alexei sees it. He can feel her small glare at the back of his head but refuses to turn around. Anatoly just scoffs softly and places his card on the counter. 

"Add ice-cream to order."

His demanding tone has Alex scowling, an outright glare and sneer on her face and annoyance radiating from her just waiting to spill over. Anatoly purses his lips for a moment then says, "Please add the ice-cream to the order?"

She wrinkles her nose, still annoyed that he won't let her pay, but decides to just pay for the next meal. "I'll go and find us a table. You two get the food," Alex says, taking the cups from the cashier and heading to get drinks for them all.

It stays silent for a few moments between Anatoly and Alexei, making it feel awkward for them. Until finally Anatoly sighs and breaks the silence. 

"I do not think that your mama wants me here," he says slowly, carefully choosing his words. 

Alexei shakes his head. "I think she's just upset 'cause you wouldn't let her pay. My mom is perfectly able to pay for us. She doesn't need you coddling her." He makes a face then laughs softly. "You know?"

Anatoly nods, arms crossing as he thinks this over. "I meant no offense."

His son just waves the apology away. "Yeah, I know that. Mom's just been kind of alone. It's been us always. And grandma and grandpa of course. But I don't think she's really ever had friends?" He shakes his head. "Yeah, I don't think she's ever been on a date before either." 

This pleases Anatoly in a way. But then he feels a wave of guilt wash over him; he'd been able to move on. It had taken time, yes, but he had gotten re-married even though truthfully speaking, he and Alex had never officially divorced.

Alexei notices that Anatoly seems to perk up if only slightly at this new revelation and he just barely bites back a smirk. They two get the tray of food when their number is called out and find Alex at a booth. Alexei walks quicker, sitting across from Alex and giving an innocent smile. She doesn't even look up at Anatoly, just places her purse right next to her so that Anatoly has to sit next to their son.

It's no problem to him, he doesn't mind either way. Would he have loved to sit beside her? Have her pressed to his side? Yes. But would he be willing to deal with the consequences of what wrapping an arm over her shoulders would have right now? Not quite. Alexei makes a face at his mother, the very one that Alex had always been in habit of making at Anatoly; her look of complete indifference and neutral disappointment. It's very amusing to Anatoly as he takes in just how much his son looks like her.

Alex remains unfazed and instead beams at her son as she reaches for a biscuit.

Breakfast goes by quickly, each of them eating their biscuit, Anatoly's the only one with sausage and Alexei alternating between the ice-cream cone and biscuit. Soon enough they're finishing their meal and Alex leaves to rush to the restroom. 

It's clear that Alexei has to use the restroom from the way he's fidgeting beside Anatoly. He's biting his bottom lip and looking up at the two burly men wearing McDonald's shirts then staring back down at his lap.

Anatoly glances up slowly, eyes narrowing and scowl forming as he sees the workers standing outside the bathroom doors. But he quickly shifts his expression into a more caring one as he looks down at his son. 

He taps on Alexei's arm to get his attention and ignores the quiet, "Huh?" he receives. "Do you need to go to the restroom?"

Alexei doesn't take his eyes off the men, just shakes his head and picks up his napkin. "No. I'm fine," he says, twisting the napkin before tearing it slowly. "Not much longer and we'll be at the house anyway." This part is mumbled.

Anatoly nods slowly. Then says while slipping from the booth, "You sure? I will be right back then."

Alexei pauses, giving the two men one more glance, before following after his dad. "Actually yeah. But not 'cause I have to use the bathroom, it's just that those guys look really scary and they could probably kick your butt, no offense, I just mean they're a lot bigger than you is all." The words fall out in a rush and Anatoly just barely manages to bite back his amusement. Alexei continues speaking, "So I'm going with you to protect you. I'm gonna fight em!" He says softly, fists raising and looking full of determination.

Anatoly laughs, ruffles his hair, and doesn't say that Alexei is making a fist incorrectly. With the way the boy has his fists he'll cause more damage to himself than to anyone else. He does move his hand to his pocket, grasps the knife in his hold and tells himself not to make a scene. He wasn't stupid enough to bring his gun with him. If Alex were to see that she'd have kicked him out of her car and told him to find his own way back home. Not that he'd blame her, she was still hesitant around him.

But he's so used to the habit of carrying around at least one weapon that he's not going to stop just because Alex had never approved of it. Years of it being a habit wasn't going to change over night. It hadn't changed over six years with her either. 

The men give the two a look over but then slowly shuffle out of the way and head back to their actual jobs. Only then does Anatoly let go of his knife in his pocket. When they return from the restroom Alexei is once again grinning and babbling about everything to Anatoly and Alex can't help but to laugh when she hears the ending half of his sentence.

"- and my best friends started a big huge food fight! It's been four days and I think I still have rice in my hair!"

**~oOo~**

They go to to walk along the shore line later that afternoon, right as the sun is setting. Anatoly watches Alex as she walks away, speaking in Hindi to her parents. He doesn't remember much, any really, of the language she had once taught him. But he doesn't have to understand to know that she's assuring her parents that she and Alexei made it to the beach house safe, telling them for a second time as she'd called earlier that morning, that they're going out to eat later. 

He finds himself once again thinking that she looks beautiful. Hair a windblown mess and curls loose. She's carrying her sandals in her hand by their straps. Purple skirt and white tank top. He doesn’t even care that he’s flat out staring.

His attention shifts to Alexei when he hears a yelp from the pre-teen. Anatoly smiles softly as he sees his son rolling his pants up so that they're folded just a few inches above his ankles. Then Alexei moves to stand in the shallow water.

A few moments pass but then Alexei is almost shyly looking behind himself to look up at Anatoly. "You wanna help me look for seashells?" He asks, holding up a sand dollar. 

Anatoly doesn't say anything, just leans down to roll his own pants up a few inches and kick off his shoes. He just barely refrains from making a face at the sand. Then moves over to his son.

They begin gathering the shells in silence, it's comfortable, and Anatoly finds himself grinning every time Alexei lights up at the shells his dad hands him. 

It's Alexei who breaks the silence first with a question of, "So you're from Russia? Right? I mean your accent is Russian." He makes a face at the sand, annoyed and embarrassed with himself for asking, in his mind, such a stupid question.

But Anatoly just nods in amusement. He and Alexei hadn’t really had a chance as of yet to fully talk. Usually Alex was with them and Anatoly had really only been with Alexei a handful of times thus far and not for very long either. "Da. Was born in Moscow."

"Do you ever miss it? I'd miss New York if Maa and I ever moved."

Anatoly shrugs. "I miss it. Everyday."

"Did you ever see any other parts of Russia?" Alexei asks, completely curious. 

Anatoly rubs his chin as he thinks for a moment. Then slowly says, "Stayed in Siberia for few years. Vova, my brother and I, we visited Samara. One time we stayed for full week in Kazan. Vova was drunk for most of the trip." Anatoly laughs to himself at the memory. He leaves out how most of these trips had involved working in the mafia. He licks his lips before continuing, "I lived in St. Petersburg for very long time."

Alexei looks at him, eyes wide. "That's so cool!" Russia felt a whole world away and he only knew about the country from pictures he'd seen in books or movies or online. The pictures in his history books weren't the best either he was more than willing to bet.

The twelve year old's exclamation only made Anatoly frown to himself. St. Petersburg had not been a good time for him. Nine years of being completely alone. Nine years of drugs. Prostitutes. A country that felt like it was in shambles.

"I..." he trails off, unsure of how his son will react but not wanting to keep something like this to himself either. Alex knew, he'd told her just two years into their relationship. But he felt it was something he had to tell his son himself. "I was not very good person, Alyoshka. I did bad things. Drugs." He doesn't list anything else.

He slowly looks away from the water to look at his son and is surprised to see Alexei just curious, no judgement on his face, just innocent curiosity and worry. 

"Was very addicted," Anatoly continues, the words leaving his mouth slowly.

"But you don't anymore." It's more of a statement than a question but Anatoly answers it all the same.

Anatoly shakes his head. "Nyet, not anymore. Not for very long time actually."

A shrug from the pre-teen as he stoops to pick up another shell. He hands a shell to his father and looks back at the water, head tilted and Anatoly can practically see the gears working in the boy's head. Then Alexei just grins, amused with whatever thought he'd just had. 

"I think that people are like water," he says, pointing at the water. "It changes just like people do. Sometimes it's calm and other times angry, it feels things, emotions, just like us. And it's constantly changing. You know, you can't ever stand in the same river twice," he laughs out the last bit.

"Besides," he continues, crouching down to pick up one more shell, "if you don't do it anymore, it doesn't matter. It's in the past. Getting over addiction just makes you stronger."

Anatoly holds the shell, traces his thumb over the orangey-yellow spots on it as he runs everything his son had just said to him in his mind a few times. He frowns, thinking about how it was true that people did change. Alex had changed so much since he'd last seen her. She was more mature, more sure of herself. A wonderful mother. He's happy for her, happy for everything she'd been able to accomplish, but still wishes that he could have been there every step of the way with her. He himself had changed. A small smile as he thinks about Shauna. She had even changed from when they first began seeing each other. Had been able to overcome addiction herself. He felt a wave of immense pride wash over him as he looked back at his son. 

Not for the first time he finds himself thinking how perfect his son is. He tells Alex this later, once Alexei is asleep on the pull out bed and the tv is playing softly. 

She's about to walk past him to the bedroom but pauses when Anatoly grabs her wrist in a loose hold. 

"Eh?"

Anatoly says nothing for just a moment but then smiles sadly at her. "You have done an amazing job raising Alyoshka, zvezda moya."

Alex flushes lightly but smiles right back at him. "I like to think so," she whispers back, not yet pulling her wrist free from his gentle hold.

He lets his hand fall until he's twining his fingers with hers, still not looking away from her face as he whispers back, "No thinking to it. You have done the best job."

A few moments more where he just holds her hand, thumb tracing small circles against her hand, and then he's letting her hand go. Only because he doesn't want to make her uncomfortable. 

"I'm sorry."

She shakes her head, a sad smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Nothing to be sorry for. Good night, Tolenka," she breathes out. She's almost upset with herself for how much she wishes he hadn't let go of her hand.

**~oOo~**

The vacation is fun, much more fun than Anatoly thought that it would be. Alex begins warming up after the first day and Anatoly finds himself talking with Alex even more as the days progress. Once they overcome the initial awkwardness, conversation with her is still just as easy as it had been before she'd left.

Not for the first time the thought of of, ' _ What would our lives have been like if she hadn't left? If I'd been honest from the start?' _ , pops into his mind. The thought doesn't leave, just expands. He wonders if they would have had more children. If Alexei would still be as happy as he is now.

Late at night when Alex and Alexei are sleeping in the bedroom, Anatoly thinks about the life they could have had. ' _ Should have had, _ ' he thinks almost bitterly with a sigh.

His mind wanders to Shauna and he winces in guilt, a feeling he hasn’t truly felt in a very long time. He gets a sense of jealousy as he wonders, if he'd been able to keep Alex by his side, would Shauna have been with someone else? He doesn't like that thought, hates it nearly as much as he hates the very thought of Alex being with anyone else, and he finds himself clenching his fists, blankets wrinkling in his hold.

Most evenings the three of them go to walk along the shore line and Anatoly laughs at all the seashells that Alexei continues handing him. Alex even hands him a few, commenting that she likes the colors. He doesn't know where he'll keep them but he figures that he'll find a place for them.

The fourth day they go to the boardwalk that Alexei had mentioned the Friday before they left for the trip. The rides are fun, the games are overly priced and rigged in Anatoly's opinion, and the food is even more overpriced than the games are and worse than the food back in Hell's Kitchen.

Anatoly is the only to eat the corn-dogs and regrets it ten minutes later when Alexei and Alex pull him onto a ride.

It's mid afternoon when Alexei asks his mother if he may play one of the shooting games, staring at the prizes with a look of full determination. Alex thinks and nearly says that he looks just like his father and instead pulls her wallet from her purse with a sigh of, "Al, you know these games aren't always fair."

"Uh huh."

Alex shakes her head, accepts her change, as she watches her son take the fake bright orange rifle. "Just don't be disappointed if you don't win, okay?"

Alexei nods, positioning the gun in his hands and closing one eye, tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth. He doesn't even get a chance to find the trigger before Anatoly is grabbing it and moving Alexei's hands.

"Don't hold it like that, Alyoshka," Anatoly says, helping his son get into a better, more correct, position. He hopes he doesn't sound exasperated.

The pre-teen frowns, brows furrowing,a s he's moved into a more correct position. It feels awkward to him, a bit more right sure, but odd all the same.

Anatoly laughs at how tense he looks and claps a hand on his shoulder. He points straight ahead, "Now when you shoot, both eyes open."

Alexei nods and shoots at a target. Then looks up gleefully at his dad as he hits it dead center. Anatoly grins right back and points forward once more, while Alex claps. Alexei takes his dad's hint and turns his attention back to the targets and shoots once again.

He hits two more targets before he misses. And misses again. Another shot dead center and another miss. Alex and Anatoly both frown as Alexei lets out a small sound of disappointment at each miss but he keeps shooting, aiming for targets that are worth more points and occasionally letting out groans of exasperation when he misses. By the end of the game he only has enough points for a small prize. He'd had more misses than hits.

A tad sullenly he points to a small neon green alien. "Can I have the alien, please? Thank you." 

It's not until Alex ruffles his hair and laughs out, "Congratulations, Beta! You won!", that he grins brightly, if a tad cockily. Alex laughs, thinking he looks much like Anatoly.

Anatoly on the other hand continues to frown and slowly pulls his wallet from his back pocket. The price of the game annoys him and he's half tempted just to follow Alex's lead and leave the game. But he doesn't. He takes the fake gun and smirks as he hits every target. Swears under his breath in Russian as he misses once. Another mutter of, "Der'mo," when he misses again. And when the game ends and he sees the look of awe on his son's face and the look of amusement on Alex's he finds the price of the game not too bad.

A sheepish shrug that isn't so sheepish as Alex sees the look of cockiness on his face and he says, "My brother is much better shot than me." He turns his attention to the game and looks at the prizes that cost more points. "Alyoshka, which prize do you want, synishku?"

Alexei points to a stuffed elephant, only pausing for a moment, and says happily, "The elephant!"

The game tender reaches up and hands it over to Anatoly. Who then in turn goes to hand it to the twelve year old only to pauses as Alexei shakes his head.

"I wanted to win it for Maa." He looks over to his mom and grins at her then turns back to his dad and shrugs. "Maa likes elephants."

Anatoly pauses, unsure of whether Alex will accept the gift from him. He remembered her loving elephants. She'd had a few crystal and porcelain elephants when they had lived together. He'd bought her two of them. 

Sometimes he wondered what she'd done with them when she'd left him.

She had them sitting on her dressers.

Slowly Anatoly turns to hand the stuffed elephant to Alex. And slowly she reaches and for it and gives a shy smile up at him. 

"Thank you Tolenka." 

A nod from him. "Of course, zvezda moya."

**~oOo~**

By sunset they begin their walk back to the beach house only to pause when Anatoly stops walking. When Alex and Alexei turn to face him in confusion, both holding their prizes, he holds up his phone as if that were answer enough.

"Could I..." he trails off. Coughs to clear his throat. Then continues. "Could I take a picture? Of both of- you both? I just do not have any?"

A warm smile graces Alex's face. 

"Where would you like us?" She asks.

Anatoly smiles. "Right here is fine? Sun is setting, makes the sky very nice background, da?" He moves a step closer and gently positions Alex and Alexei closer before stepping back and raising his camera. 

"Smile!" He says, though it's unneeded. Both are grinning widely. He takes more than enough pictures. 

Alexei waits a few moments then asks almost shyly, holding the alien just a tad tighter in nervousness, "You wanna take a picture with me?"

"Da!" He answers quickly in excitement. Then a bit quieter and looking at Alex, "Yes. Please?"

Alex laughs but steps forward, trading her elephant for Anatoly's phone. "Alright you two, move closer. Don't look so scared, Anatoly. Al won't bite. Now say 'cheese'!"

A yell of, "Cheese!", from both and Alex snaps a few pictures. Then a few more when Alexei laughs and grins up at Anatoly. Another when Anatoly grins down at their son. 

Then Alexei is stepping towards Alex and trading his alien for the phone. "I'll take a few pictures of the both of you now!" He says. 

Alex stays frozen in spot for a moment and Anatoly's eyes widen in near panic. But then once Alexei nudges her in the side, Alex moves to stand next to Anatoly. They don’t look at each other, in fact Alex finds it hard to look anywhere other than at the building just past Alexei’s head. While Anatoly stares at the ground, suddenly finding cracked concrete rather fascinating.

Alexei rolls his eyes and holds the phone up. “Well, smile at least?” He makes a face at them and then rolls his eyes but snaps a picture when they both force a smile. It’s clear to see that both feel awkward and aren’t sure how to react around the other despite the fact that all week they’d been getting along rather well.

It was as though every step they took forward in repairing what was so obviously broken between them, it was a whole mile backwards once they remembered everything that was shattered. And Alexei wanted nothing more than to help them fix everything. 

It takes a few moments of Alexei's light teasing but Anatoly finally looks up and smiles, unable to stop himself when he sees his son acting a fool with his phone. 

_'He looks just like Alex,'_ Anatoly thinks, sparing a glance to the woman. He finds himself staring a bit longer, smile turning more tender than amused the more he stares and thinks to himself. 

She's laughing at Alexei to just take the picture already, stop taking selfies, but Anatoly barely even hears her, too lost in thinking about how happy he is in that moment. He doesn't even care that it won't last. He wants it to, yes of course, but he knows it won't and he's alright with that because seeing his son and Alex laughing and joking the way they are right now, it's more than enough for him.

Alex lightly smacks Anatoly's arm, jerking him from his memories. "He's just like you!" She laughs out, pointing up at him and poking him in the chest.

He crosses his arms over his chest and shakes his head as he laughs out, "Nyet. All you, Alex."

And as they begin to laugh, Alexei snaps picture after picture of them. And it isn't until later that night after Anatoly has texted Shauna goodnight that he goes through and looks at the pictures. 

A content smile tugs at the corners of his lips as he takes in the sight of himself and Alexei grinning and he can't help but to agree with Alex; when he and his son are standing next to each other like in the picture, it's clear that Alexei is his son. 

While Alexei does look much like him, he doesn't look nearly as much like Anatoly as Toly and Andrey do but the similarity is still there obvious to see to all.

And the pictures of himself standing with Alex make him sigh in happiness. It feels as though his heart nearly skips when he sees the pictures, some blurry and others not, of the both of them laughing. 

**~oOo~**

Their last night of their vacation, Alexei begins to complain of a stomach ache and doesn't want to go out to eat with his parents. And if it weren't for the fact that he actually looks ill and in pain, Alex would think her child were trying to set her up on a date. It wouldn't be the first time he'd tried.

But as it is, she’s in her room while Anatoly gently rubs Alexei's back as they sit on the couch, waiting for her to finish getting dressed.

Alexei groans softly and flops so that he’s lying down now, arms still wrapped around his lower belly. “I hate everything.” he says, words coming out muffled from his being face first in the pillow.

Anatoly winces in sympathy and shrugs, knowing his son isn’t seeing it but still doing so anyway. “Is there any type of medicine you can have?” He purses his lips as he tries to think of what medicine Shauna would give to the boys when they would have stomach aches. He snaps his fingers as he remembers the bright bubblegum pink medicine in the counters at home. “Pepto-bismol maybe?”

The answer he receives is just a loud snort from his son. “I don’t need pepto-bismol, Dad. I just need the sweet, warm embrace of death.”

A raised eyebrow from Anatoly but the Russian doesn’t know what to say and is spared from trying to think of a response when Alex opens the door separating her room from the living room. His eyes widen slightly and his breath catches in his throat as he takes in the sight of her. Pinks looks lovely on her and though she doesn't look her age, the dress she wears only makes her appear younger. Alex walks over to her son and sits next to the boy's head.

"Are you sure you don't want to go out? Or we can all stay and the three of us can watch a movie or something?" She asks worriedly, brows furrowing

Alexei shakes his head but refuses to raise himself and remains face down in the pillow. "Nah, Maa. Go out and eat. It's tradition that fancy food be eaten."

His mother laughs softly and plays with his short hair. "Yes but it's tradition that we eat fancy food together, Beta. I don't want to go if you can't too."

A nod of agreement from Anatoly and, "Your mama is right. We can all watch movie here together instead, Alyoshka." 

He says this partially in hopes that they indeed will all stay. He doesn't know if he's ready to be completely alone with Alex just yet. This thing, whatever it may be that is growing between them, is still so new but so comfortable just like how it used to be and he isn't sure how he should act just yet.

A few moments pass before Alexei rolls onto his side and makes a face at his mother. "Maa, I'll be fine. You guys go have fun. I kinda just want to try and sleep honestly."

At the worried look from his mother Alexei smiles and shrugs sheepishly. "Seriously, mom. I'm fine."

It's a few moments more of her staring at him, as though trying to decide if she should trust her son or her instincts which are telling her to coddle her child. Ultimately she decides that she can't coddle him forever and so swoops down to press a swift kiss to his forehead, much to Alexei's embarrassment, and then stands.

"Call me if you need anything, Al. We'll come back the moment you need us." 

Alexei just nods and jokingly waves both adults towards the door and says, "Go on. You two kids have fun now!" In truth, he thought maybe it was a sign from the universe that he was getting his period early and that his parents were going on a date alone because of it.

**~oOo~**

They don't say anything for a few minutes and the air feels thick with awkwardness as they sit across from each other. The restaurant is fairly full and comfortably lit, not too bright while at the same time not too dim either. Alex orders a water, smile slightly forced. Anatoly has half a mind to ask about the alcohol selection but ends up also ordering a water.

The waters are set on the table and Anatoly immediately takes a long gulp from his glass, hating how he's feeling so fidgety. He almost wants to excuse himself to go outside and smoke real quickly but instead says, "The weather is nice."

Alex slowly looks up from her glass of water, ceasing stirring the ice cubes. "Well we are inside," she says simply.

Anatoly freezes. Then slowly nods. 

Conversation without Alexei is difficult. Before this week he and Alex had only seen each other a few times for only three and a half weeks and all of their conversations had been relatively short, two hours max. And their conversations had revolved only around Alexei.

During this vacation Alexei had constantly been with them, keeping conversation flowing effortlessly for the most part, so without him there Anatoly finds talking to Alex hard now. He says just as much and Alex laughs softly.

"He has a way of doing that," Alex says. "He's always been a talkative child. In elementary school..." She trails off, unsure if Anatoly wants to hear about Alexei growing up. A glance up and it's clear to see that he does. "When he was in elementary school I was constantly getting calls from the school," she rolls her eyes though a smile tugging at her lips betrays her amusement. "The teachers couldn't make him stop talking to save their lives."

Anatoly laughs but leans forward slightly, elbows on the table and hands folding together. "What about you?"

She cocks her head slightly and raises an eyebrow, smile still on her face though confusion is now mixed with the amusement. "What do you mean?"

"You still dance." She nods. "You got the studio you wanted."

A glance down but then she's smiling at him once again, if a tad sadly. "Yeah. I did. I teach now. A variety of dance. It's... fun. I enjoy it."

He nods and smiles back at her. He's happy for her and all she's been able to accomplish he just wishes that he'd been with her. He can't help but feel bitter that he hadn't been with her and Alexei.

The waitress comes back to take their orders and spares Anatoly from stewing in his thoughts any longer. 

Alex looks at Anatoly and shrugs. "Vegetable Korean pancake good with you?"

He nods, vaguely remembering how the food tasted when they had gone on their very first date, also to a Korean restaurant. "Bulgogi too?" He makes a face, remembering she’s vegetarian. "No?"

Alex just shrugs, smiling in amusement at his floundering. A small wave of her hand, as if waving his concern away, and a soft, "You can have it all to yourself, Tolenka."

"How spicy?" Their waitress asks, patiently waiting. 

A pause as Anatoly thinks. Thanks to years of eating Alex's cooking he wasn't bothered by spicy foods as much as he used to be, much like how Vladimir still couldn't seem to handle some spicy foods. "I like spicy?"

"Vegetable fried rice for me, please."

They lapse back into silence, though now it's no longer tense. And this time Alex is the one to break the silence.

"So what do you do now? Just a taxi company?" She asks, once again stirring the ice in her glass with her straw.

Anatoly nods. "Da. Vova and I run it together."

She hums in thought. "An honest living now. That's good." 

Though she doesn't mean for it to her tone makes the words come out sharply, bitterly. And Anatoly winces ever so slightly but nods nonetheless.

She sighs, a small wince on her face. "I didn't mean for that to sound as rude as it did. I just..." She trails off, feeling awkward.

He nods in understanding. It's no secret to either of them that had she never found out about his illegal business the two of them would still be happily married. She never would have left with their one month old baby and he'd be coming home to her cooking every night.

"I am happy for you," Alex finishes.

The conversation falls once more until the food is being set before them and they begin to eat.

"For the record," Alex says, foregoing the chopsticks in favor of her fork, "I want it known that I am still not that good at ballet."

A breathy laugh escapes Anatoly. "You always were pretty bad at it," he teases. He's not sure how she'll react to his light jab and sits on pins and needles as he waits. But then he nearly sags in relief when she lets out an appalled gasp before laughing.

"I just can never get the footsteps right. And I never could find another partner. Or better teacher," she gestures to him.

And Anatoly smirked ever so slightly in pride. He was good at ballet, had been the best in his classes in Moscow. Until he'd had to quit. That aside, he'd been glad when he'd been able to remember the moves easily. 

Alex continues speaking. "I can do almost any other type of dance but never ballet."

"Oh I know," Anatoly says, a small grin tugging at his lips. "I've seen you dance, belly dancing, and may I just say," he raises his glass to her and nods his head, just a tilt really, "talent."

The hair that had been resting over Alex's shoulder is slowly tossed behind her and she gives a shrug, a pleased smirk dancing across her lips. "Yes, I know." 

Anatoly laughs and takes a bite of his food.

It's silent once again between them but this time much more comfortable. Alex stares at Anatoly for a few moments through half lidded eyes, almost hating how easy it still is to not only talk but to flirt with him. She feels as though these feelings should be gone. She'd done such a good job of shoving them away for twelve years and only a month with him brings back every single feeling she'd ever felt for him. And she wonders if it's the same for him.

So she gathers her courage and asks.

"Do you think it's easy too?"

The Russian tilts his head, eyebrow raised in curiosity. 

Alex folds her hands together, elbows resting on the tabletop and her chin resting on her interlocked fingers. "The talking. Us. Is it still easy for you too?" She clarifies.

Anatoly looks down then lets out a breath. Runs a hand through his hair. And nods while staring right back at her. She's trying to mask it but he knows her better than he knows himself and knows she's nervous and scared about confessing this to him. 

"It's very easy. Always has been with you though."

**~oOo~**

Alexei lays on his side on the pull out couch, hair still damp from a shower and one arms wrapped around his middle while the other hand holds the remote and flips through the channels. He stares blankly at each channel; nothing interesting is playing on t.v.

So he picks up his phone and takes a close up selfie of his face before slowly typing out,  _ 'guys im bored' _ and sends it in the group chat between himself, Jamie, Taka, and Peyton.

He only has to wait a few moments before Peyton is sending a picture of herself captioned with, _ 'Nothing good on tv?' _

A picture from Jamie of her dog.  _ 'Vacation going well?' _

Alexei takes a picture of the t.v.,  _ 'not a thing _ ', and hits send. Another picture, this one of the ceiling, ‘ _ vacay is going well enough _ '. Flips through the channels some more only to pause as he comes to the kids Disney channel playing The Jungle Book 2. He snorts but picks his phone back up and takes a picture of the screen. 

_ 'welp jungle book is on so eh.' _

Taka sends a selfie with the flower crown filter, star emojis added around himself. _ 'L U L it u' _

A moment later and Jamie is sending a selfie, this one of her tapping her chin.  _ 'Disney needs to make a Thai princess. Li has Mulan. Where be mine?' _

Alexei snorts but takes a selfie, close up to his face, and types back, ' _ Disney still hasn't made an Indian princess and I call unfair.' _

Peyton sends a selfie of herself in black and white with it captioned,  _ 'We should go to war with Disney.' _

Jamie sends a picture of herself glaring.  _ 'The one time I'll agree with Li.' _

Taka sent a picture of himself smiling awkwardly and giving a peace sign. _'Can we get a Japanese princess too?'_

And Alexei rolls his eyes in affection at his friends but turns his attention to the movie. He wonders for a moment how his parents are enjoying dinner or if they're getting along. 

It's obvious to him how easily they seem to be able to talk at times, just awkward, and he wonders why they split in the first place. Anytime he'd ever asked his mother she'd just frozen and then told him, "I'll tell you once you're older, Al."

He'd always wanted to meet his dad and he can't help but hope that his parents can fix whatever is is that was broken between them.

**~oOo~**

Dinner goes quick. Alex shares some of her rice with Anatoly and Anatoly hands her the last half of the pancake. She only eats a quarter more of it and packs the rest into a to-go box. 

"It's for Al," she says as she packs the last of her rice with the pancake. "He loves the pancakes here and thinks this place is better than the one we sometimes go to back home."

Anatoly shakes his head, wrinkles his nose, and says, "Oh no. Alyoshka is wrong. The one in Hell's Kitchen is much better."

"Oh?"

"Da," he shakes his head and stares right at her. She's wearing her hair much like had the first time they'd ever eaten together. "Is where we had our first date. Remember?" 

When she says nothing, just frowns and looks down, he wonders if she truly had forgotten and his heart feels as though it skips in hurt.

But then Alex is saying, "I remember."

And he lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

They walk back to the beach house side by side and Anatoly holds the to-go box. Conversation is much easier now and it flows like a river, both laughing as Alex recounts multiple more stories of when Alexei was younger. When they arrive to the door they both reach for the doorknob, Alex with one hand on the doorknob and the other in her purse for the key, but freeze when their hands touch.

She tilts her head up slightly to look up at Anatoly only to find him now looking down at her.

"I have the key," she breathes out. She nearly jumps when his hand begins to slowly move from her hand to her wrist, finger tips softly trailing against her skin.

Anatoly nods, staring at her lips. He wonders if she still tastes as sweet as she used to. He hates himself for wanting to swoop down and close the distance between them. "I know," he whispers back just as quietly as she had.

Her breathing grows slightly heavier as his hand begins to trail up her arm. Anatoly wants nothing more than to bury his hand in her hair, play with the curls, pull her close.

"We need to go inside," Alex whispers. "Alexei's waiting for us."

Another nod from Anatoly. "Da."

But neither move, just stay breathing in the same air. Alex finally lets go of the door knob to instead rest her hand on Anatoly's arm. A gentle nudge and a step away from him that she hopes will clear her head but it doesn't. And the coughs to clear her throat and say, "We really need to go inside, Tolenka."

A soft sigh from him and he nods. "Da. I know." He waits but she doesn't move to unlock the door. So he gestures to the door and a quiet, "Indulala, you have to unlock it. Or we cannot go in."

The use of her name pronounced nearly perfectly makes her jolt and finally move to unlock the door. The only light is that from the t.v. which is playing Micky Mouse clubhouse. Alexei's snores come from the foot of the couch and warm smiles spread onto both Alex and Anatoly's faces.

"I can wake him up and take him to my room if you'd like?" Alex asks.

But Anatoly just shakes his head. "Nyet, no, no. He is fine. I do not mind sharing."

They're still standing very close together, too close really, and he holds up the styrofoam box. "I will put this in the fridge." 

Alex smiles warmly and whispers a thanks before walking over to her son. She smooths his hair back from his forehead, makes a mental note to ask him if he wants a hair cut, and then presses a kiss to his forehead and whispers out a quiet, "Good night, Beta."

When she moves to pass Anatoly she whispers out a quiet, "I had a very good time tonight. Good night, Tolenka."

"Good night, Alex."

Anatoly watches her walk away and once the bedroom door is shut he waits a few moments more before toeing his shoes off and kicking them under the bed. He sits on the bed and pulls the blanket over his son and tucks it gently around him. It feels like when he'll tuck in Toly and Andrey and he has a moment of guilt but distracts himself by staring at the t.v.

He picks the remote up and turns it off after a moment, not finding the cartoon interesting. He flops to lie down and hates how his mind wanders to just moments ago when he'd very nearly pulled Alex into his arms for a kiss.

_ 'I am in so fucking deep. Fuck me.' _


End file.
